


Someone To Stand Beside Me

by IntoTheMystic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Identity Issues, Incest, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheMystic/pseuds/IntoTheMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm really, very bad at writing summaries so bear with me. Fifteen year Mikey begins to have an identity crisis as he learns about what the world expects and how society judges people based on appearance and first opinions. Gerard, who is Mikey's guardian, helps mikey through his emotional low. Trigger warning, please exercise caution, this fic is intended to be emotional. If anyone is hurt by this or has negative opinions of it I'm sorry. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Stand Beside Me

Mikey's clothes and hair dripped with rainwater as he approached the apartment his older brother and he shared. He had walked home from school today, just like any day. Today felt different, though, he felt different. It had happened so long ago, almost six years now, but he could still remember it clear as day. It had been on an afternoon much like this one, it was cloudy, muddy, and rain completely drenched everything. Gerard had just picked up the call that would change their lives. On a day very much like today, their parents had died in a car crash.

Mikey was so torn up for months, he was only nine years old at the time so it was to be expected and the job of caring for Mikey fell onto Gerard's barely eighteen-year-old shoulders. They hadn't inherited much, hardly enough to live on for very long. Gerard had sold many of their mother and father's things that weren't particularly important and they had gotten money from the life insurance companies. Not long after that, Gerard sold their old house. He used the excuse of starting a new life, but really, it was simply too expensive to maintain the house. Between the bills, the mortgage, and buying food and clothing their money was stretched pretty thin in less than two years.

Gerard never got to go to college and live out his dream of becoming an artist, Mikey had always blamed himself for that. He knew that their situation wasn't his fault, he had no control over anything in his life. Well, perhaps that was not quite true. He had control over himself and his actions. Lately, he felt like even that control was slipping too.

Mikey's entire world had been flipped upside down, between discovering his sexuality, their parent's death, and starting high school he had missed so much of his childhood; And the rain that he used to love always reminded him of all the things that had gone wrong for him. Yes, there were lot's of great thing in his life. He had his best friend Frankie, Gerard, and Ray of course. He had a place to love and a full stomach every night, there were so many people that had far less than him. Often times he looked to that knowledge to give him strength but now, even that slipped.

He eventually made it to the apartment building and stepped inside the front lobby before walking over to the elevator and pressing the button to go upwards. While he waited he decided to clean his fogged over glasses. He grabbed his completely sodden shirt hem and rubbed the lenses. That had only made it worse by smearing water on the surface. Oh well, he could clean them later. The elevator dinged quietly and he stepped in hitting the button for the fourth floor. A small puddle accumulated beneath his feet and Mikey cringed as the soles of his converse squished in such an unpleasant way.

The elevator quickly made it to his floor and stepped out, walking down the hallway to their apartment. It was a pretty nice place. It had a nice living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a studio space for Gerard and a great kitchen. After he toed off his soaking wet shoes he set his backpack by the door as well and went into his bathroom. He grabbed a towel and moved back out of the room, towards his bedroom. There Mikey stripped out of his soaking wet clothes and dried himself off and put on some new clothes. He wore a simple grey tank top and a pair of sky blue sweatpants which hung off his thin hips slightly.

When he stepped out of his bedroom he planted himself on their living room couch and turned on the tv. "Hey, Gee I'm home," he called to his older brother in case he hadn't already heard Mikey walking about their apartment. He flipped through the channels for a while before settling on Harry Potter, which was playing on spike.

Mikey was a little jealous of Gerard in some ways. When he was eighteen he got handed his life. Gerard knew that he loved are and that it was his duty to care for his younger brother. While Mikey valued his free will, he also just wanted to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be sure beyond any doubt. He wanted to have the amazing self-confidence and stability that other people had.

An hour or so passed and Gerard came out of his studio to check on Mikey. "Hey. How was school?"

Mimey scoffed. Was that even a question? He knew Gerard meant well, but the answer was almost always the same. Not today, though, today he asked Gerard a question in return. "Did you always want to be an artist?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I haven't written anything in a loooonnggg ass time so please tell me whatcha think. Sorry if it's a bit short (I plan to write longer updates in the future) or if there are any mistakes writing this late at night. XD


End file.
